


Między rozsądkiem a sercem

by VanWindrose



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bad Romance - Freeform, Falling In Love, Lies, M/M, School, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanWindrose/pseuds/VanWindrose
Summary: Relacja i problemy pomiędzy uczniem a nauczycielem. Czy zasady zostaną złamane?
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 1





	Między rozsądkiem a sercem

Słońce zachodziło. Swoimi ostatnimi promieniami wpadało i oświetlało szkolną, teraz już cichą klasę. Można by było powiedzieć, że wypełniło ją ciepłymi barwami, gdyby nie atmosfera panująca w pomieszczeniu. Rude kosmki, które znalazły się w łunie światła, odbijały je intensywnie i mieniły się tęczowo. Były takie wesołe w porównaniu do oczu, które spoglądały teraz surowo na piegowatego przed nim chłopca. Potrójna blizna na lewym oku nadawała nauczycielowi dodatkowo drapieżny wygląd, co już całkowicie burzyło radość kolorowych refleksów. 

Dwoje mężczyzn piorunowało się spojrzeniem, nie chcąc odpuścić. Czarnowłosy zaciskał z całej siły pięści, próbując pozostać dalej na miejscu. Gdyby mógł tylko uzewnętrznić burzę, jaką w sobie dusił! Prawdopodobnie zapaliłby się żywym ogniem. Jego serce pękało coraz bardziej, rozsypując się na drobne kawałeczki. Nie mógł zaakceptować tej rzeczywistości. Jeśli nie pozwala mu zrealizować swoich pragnień, to nie chciał jej. 

\- Dlaczego? - Zapytał jeszcze raz udając, że wcześniej nie słyszał odpowiedzi. Nie spuszczał oczu z drugiego mężczyzny. 

\- Już mówiłem - Rudowłosy był śmiertelnie poważny, co u niego rzadko się zdarzało. Jako nauczyciel, musiał wziąć odpowiedzialność. Tym razem sprawy poszły za daleko. Nie wiedział nawet kiedy ta granica została przekroczona. Podjął decyzję i musi doprowadzić tę sprawę do końca. 

\- Nie zaakceptuję tego! - Piegowaty podniósł głos. Dodatkowo zbliżył się o krok wchodząc w smugę światła, co spotęgowało efekt tych słów. Jego postać rozbłysła na tle ciemnego pomieszczenia. W jego oczach płonęła desperacja, pomieszana z niewyobrażalnym bólem. Nauczyciel bardzo dobrze wiedział, co musi zrobić. 

\- Koniec rozmowy - Rudowłosy podniósł się z krzesła i sięgnął po swoje notatki – Od jutra już nie masz ze mną dodatkowych lekcji. Zostałem odgórnie przeniesiony i muszę wyjechać. Zajmie się tobą dyrektor Smoker. Musisz się z tym pogodzić Ace. 

\- Nie! - Młody zagrodził mu drogę. 

\- Przestań, bo przestanę być miły. 

\- Proszę bardzo! -Piegowaty musiał zaryzykować. Jego serce dłużej nie mogło tego znieść. Tych pogardliwych oczu, tej chłodnej postawy, tego rozstania z pięknymi ciepłymi popołudniami – Może w końcu powiesz coś więcej, tchórzu! 

Nim Ace zdołał się zorientować, dostał siarczysty policzek. Zatoczył się do tyłu i wpadł na ławkę. Chwycił się za bolące miejsce, płonąc ze wstydu i upokorzenia, ale też czegoś jeszcze. 

\- Dosyć – Powiedział nauczyciel, ale skrył twarz w cieniu. Dłoń, którą wymierzył cios, schował za siebie i zacisnął z całej siły, wbijając paznokcie w skórę - Nadszedł czas, żebyś nauczył się szacunku i pewnych granic. 

\- Może tak… – powiedział chłopak przyciskając rękę do twarzy. Wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu. – …ale było warto, bo to był pierwszy raz, kiedy mnie dotknąłeś Shanks. 

Rudowłosy zamarł ze zgrozy. Potwierdziły się jego najgorsze obawy. Żałował teraz, że nie zrezygnował z tego wszystkiego, gdy miał jeszcze szansę. Teraz już było za późno. 

\- Mówiłem, żebyś się tak do mnie nie zwracał - Jego ton był ostry jak brzytwa. Widział jednak, że jego próby odtrącenia chłopaka odnosiły całkowicie odwrotny skutek. Chociaż byłby głupcem, gdyby nie spodziewał się takiej zaborczości ze strony Ace’a. 

\- Dlaczego? Bo to lubisz? - Piegowaty był coraz bardziej bezczelny. Podniósł się i znowu stanął przed Shanksem twarzą w twarz. Próbował coś wyczytać z tych chłodnych oczu, ale nie mógł niczego dostrzec. Żadnej iskierki nadziei, że nie jest jedyny w tym chorym, obezwładniającym uczuciu, które z każdym dniem było tylko ostrzem głębiej wbijającym się w jego serce - Dlatego odchodzisz, prawda? Odchodzisz bo też to czujesz? 

Choć słowa czarnowłosego wywarły na Shanksie ogromne wrażenie, nie dał jednak uczuciom opuścić lodowej maski obojętności. Ten głupiec posunął się za daleko. Wiedział, że próbuje go sprowokować. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z powagi sytuacji. 

\- Nie wiem co sobie myślisz, ale nie interesują mnie takie smarkacze jak ty. To co mówisz jest śmieszne. 

\- Pieprzysz! Dokładnie wiesz o czym mówię! - Ace rozłożył ręce. Każde słowo które dziś słyszał, sprawiało mu fizyczny ból. Postanowił jednak, że zrobi wszystko, by posłuchać ich jeszcze chwilę dłużej, skoro to mają być te ostatnie. Nawet jeśli mają go jeszcze bardziej skrzywdzić - Uciekasz i dobrze o tym wiesz! Ukrywasz, że czujesz to samo! Przyznaj się, ty chrzaniony rudzielcu! 

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego co mówisz? - Shanks poprawił okulary na nosie udając niewzruszenie tymi okrzykami - To jest podstawa do tego, żeby cię wydalić ze szkoły. 

\- Gówno mnie to obchodzi! 

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że byłbym tak głupi, żeby zakochiwać się w takim gówniarzu jak ty? – Patrzył w te rozpalone emocjami oblicze i wypowiadał mechanicznie kolejne słowa – Ryzykując posadę, dobre imię szkoły i moje, lądując w końcu w więzieniu? Nie bądź śmieszny. Nie jesteś tego warty - Patrzył jak ręce chłopaka powoli opadają z rezygnacją i wzrok traci wcześniejszy zapał, który zastępował ból – Udam, że nie słyszałem tego wszystkiego. Przestań bujać w obłokach i wracaj do domu. Obejrzyj sobie kilka pornoli i zobaczysz, że ci przejdzie – Wyminął chłopaka bez problemu, kierując się do drzwi. 

\- Myślisz, że to mi zastąpi miłość do ciebie? - Ace czuł jak łzy napływają mu do oczu. Nie spłynęły jednak, powstrzymane – To ty nie bądź śmieszny! - Odwrócił się i spojrzał na przygarbione plecy nauczyciela, który trzymał rękę na klamce nie mogąc jej nacisnąć - Myślisz że zamiana z innym nauczycielem coś zmieni?! Mylisz się! – Krzyczał już głośno - Masz rację! Nie obchodzi mnie to, na jakich pozycjach się znajdujemy! Ale to co robisz nie zmieni moich uczuć! - Chciał go zatrzymać. Jakkolwiek – Nie wierzę, że tego nie czujesz! Jeśli to kłamstwo, to spójrz mi w oczy i powiedz mi to prosto w twarz! 

Nie otrzymał żadnej reakcji. Widział jedynie jego nieruchome plecy. 

Shanks zamknął na chwilę oczy. 

Westchnął. Odwrócił się do chłopaka. Spojrzał na to zdruzgotane i przystojne oblicze. Oczy chłopaka szkliły się, ale nie uroniły ani jednej łzy. Policzki i uszy miały kolor purpury, która zdominowała nawet ciemne piegi. Jego głowę oplotło pasmo światła, niknące za dachem szkolnego gmachu. 

Odłożył swoje notatki na ławkę i zrobił kilka kroków w przód. Ace patrzył jak jego nauczyciel ściąga okulary i chowa je do wewnętrznej strony marynarki. Cofnął się z zaskoczenia do tyłu, gdy Rudowłosy nie przestawał iść w jego stronę. Robił to do momentu, aż nie natrafił plecami na szkolny parapet, zwalając z niego doniczkę, która potoczyła się po sali, rozsypując dookoła czarną ziemię. Jego serce z każdym kolejnym krokiem nauczyciela, zdwajało swoją pracę, o mało nie pękając z przeciążenia. Gdy dwie silne dłonie oparły się o szybę po obu stronach jego głowy, miał wrażenie, że to nie dzieje się naprawdę. Shanks obserwował ekspresje malującą się na młodej twarzy. To ciało, te cudowne obojczyki odsłonięte przez wymięty kołnierzyk nigdy nieprasowanej koszuli, te palce, tak często przypadkowo ocierające się o jego dłonie podczas dodatkowych zajęć, te usta, coraz częściej go przyciągające, szepczące dwuznaczne złośliwości. Tym razem, po raz pierwszy, powiedziały szczerze i otwarcie o tym, co cały czas tliło się na dnie serca. Czuł ten żar i tę prawdę, która i jego wypełniała i błagała o uwolnienie. 

\- Więc mówisz, że mnie kochasz? - Zapytał przerażonego ucznia, przypierając go do okna. Dzieliły ich centymetry. 

Ace był zdolny tylko pokiwać głową. Nie poznawał swojego nauczyciela. Spędził z nim cały rok w tej sali na dodatkowych zajęciach, ale tego zachowania jeszcze nie doświadczył. Znał jedynie tylko jego ciepłe oblicze. Teraz ta chłodna postawa go dezorientowała. Tak jakby rozmawiał z zupełnie inną osobą. Ta bliskość spowodowała całkowity paraliż. 

\- Zrobiłbyś wszystko żebym został? - Kolejne chłodne pytanie. 

Znów kiwnięcie głową. Pomimo wszystko, nie chciał utracić tego co było. Chciał mieć chociaż nikłą nadzieję, że te popołudnia miały jakąś magiczną aurę. Wiedział co czuje jego serce i zdawał sobie sprawę, że pod tą zimną maską, kryje się prawdziwa twarz ukochanej osoby. 

\- W takim razie, rozbierz się - Powiedział Shanks bez odrobiny zająknięcia i uczucia. 

Ace myślał, że się przesłyszał. Dreszcz wstrząsnął jego ciałem. Widząc jednak, że to nie był żart i słowa naprawdę padły, przełknął ślinę przerażony. 

Nie spodziewał się tego. Stał jeszcze chwilę z niemym zapytaniem, czy rzeczywiście to jest od niego oczekiwane. Ciemne oczy przeszywały go na wylot. Chłód szyby spowodował kolejną falę dreszczy. 

W końcu, zdesperowany, widząc że Shanks chce odejść, chwycił pierwszy guzik swojej koszuli i drżącymi palcami go odpiął. Robił tak z każdym kolejnym, nie spuszczając wzroku z ciemnych lodowatych oczu. Zimny pot spłynął mu po skroni. Gdy skończył, zsunął z ramion biały materiał i rzucił na ziemię. Jego skórę pokrywały lśniące kropelki i gęsia skórka. Czuł wstyd pomniejszany z nagłym podnieceniem. Stał pół nagi przed osobą, którą kochał najbardziej na świecie. Dla której zrobiłby wszystko, byle tylko z nim została chwilę dłużej. 

\- To już koniec? - Zapytał Rudowłosy z nutą pogardy. 

Ace schylił się i zdjął buty i skarpetki, rzucając je obok na podłogę. Sięgnął następnie rękami do paska spodni. W pomieszczeniu rozległ się cichy brzdęk klamry i odrzucenie go na bok. Następnie odpiął guzik i rozpiął rozporek, czując jak wstyd pali mu policzki. Zsuwając materiał z bioder, przerwał kontakt wzrokowy, nie mogąc go dłużej znieść. Stał teraz w samej bieliźnie, bojąc się kolejnych słów. Jego męskość zdradziła stan w jakim się znajduje, boleśnie rysując się na materiale bokserek. Zgryzł wargę i ukrył spojrzenie za burzą czarnych, spadających na czoło, kręconych kosmków. Cały drżał z emocji. 

Nastała chwila przejmującej, iskrzącej ciszy. Ace zastanawiał się czy ma wykonać kolejny ruch. Bał się. Bał się strasznie każdej swojej decyzji. 

\- Nie przestaniesz mnie dzisiaj zawodzić, prawda? - Shanks odezwał się po chwili i spuścił wzrok zrezygnowany. Jak mógł myśleć, że nastraszy chłopaka czymś takim? Ace ewidentnie zrobiłby dla niego wszystko. Przetarł twarz i przejechał dłonią po włosach. 

\- Nie wyjeżdżaj - Szepnął Ace, wpatrując się w lśniące buty nauczyciela i zaciskając z całej siły dłonie na parapecie - Proszę… 

\- Naprawdę dalej tego chcesz? - Rudowłosy chwycił podbródek chłopaka i skierował jego oczy na swoje. Patrząc w nie, miał wrażenie, że stoi pośrodku bitwy pomiędzy uczuciami a rozsądkiem. Sam czuł się podobnie i coraz trudniej mu było opowiadać się za jedną ze stron. Prawie nagi chłopak mu w tym nie pomagał. Zaśmiał się w duchu na swoją głupią propozycje, która go tylko zachęcała do porzucenia wcześniejszej postawy. 

\- Tak. Tylko zostań ze mną - Ace błagał go wręcz. Był zagubiony. Zupełnie nie wiedział o co chodzi nauczycielowi. 

\- Nie zostanę. To będzie pierwsze i zarazem ostatnie takie nasze spotkanie - Shanks uśmiechnął się smutno, co wprowadziło chłopaka w jeszcze większy stan dezorientacji – Po wszystkim, musisz mi przysiąc, że potwierdzisz wszystko, co będę ci kazał. 

\- Co? - Czarnowłosy rozszerzył oczy w zdumieniu. Bardzo chciał rozumieć, ale stał przestraszony i napalony, w samych bokserkach, milimetry od tych ciepłych ust. 

\- Obiecaj - Powiedział Shanks jeszcze bardziej się łamiąc. Przełknął ślinę, pragnąc już dotknąć tych miękkich włosów, zanurzyć w nich twarz, zsunąć rękę po tym ciepłym torsie. Wykrzywił usta w bolesnym grymasie i przyłożył czoło do jego skroni i zamknął oczy. Złamał się. Nie powstrzyma tego. Stwierdził, że poświęci wszystko, dla tych kilku chwil - Obiecaj - Wyszeptał błagalnie - I tym razem mnie nie zawiedź… 

\- Obiecuję – Piegowaty wiedział jedynie, że to jest bardzo poważne. Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, poczuł jak ręce nauczyciela chwytają go w pasie i przyciągając mocno do siebie, unoszą i sadzają na biurko.

Wszystko działo się nagle tak szybko. Chwilę potem Ace odpłynął, wyłączając swe myśli, by móc skupić się jedynie na tym palącym dotyku. 

Rudowłosy wdarł się z niecierpliwością do jego ust. Całował tak, jakby chciał nadrobić każdy stracony bez tego dzień, jakby ten pocałunek miał być ich ostatnim. Równie gorąco był on odwzajemniony przez czarnowłosego. Całowali się namiętnie, bez tchu, bez wytchnienia. Błądzili dłońmi po ciele i kosztowali każdego muśnięcia palcami. 

Shanks zrzucał z siebie ubrania, jak najkrócej przerywając ich pocałunek. Pomógł chłopakowi pozbyć się bielizny. Oboje byli już nadzy, pragnąc więcej i więcej siebie. Ich gorące członki otarły się o siebie, wywołując podniecone westchnienia. Rudowłosy znów chwycił chłopaka i zdejmując go z biurka, położył na wcześniej rzuconych na podłogę rzeczach. 

Gdy pochylał się nad nim, spojrzał jeszcze przez chwilę na jego rumianą twarz i oczy, które miały taki wyraz jakby oglądały zaczarowaną krainę, Shanks nie mogąc się powstrzymać, wybuchnął cichym śmiechem. 

\- Co się śmiejesz, stary dziadzie?! - Ace wtulił twarz w jego ramię, płonąc ze wstydu. 

\- Masz taką minę… - Chichrał się mężczyzna. Pomyślał ze wstydem, ile razy ten wyraz twarzy nawiedzał go w snach. Teraz miał go naprawdę. Naprawdę mógł na niego patrzeć i go dotykać. 

\- A jaką mam mieć?! – Chłopak kurczowo obejmował jego ciało drżąc. Dla niego działo się wszystko tak szybko. Jak na karuzeli. Miał nadzieję, że jego serce przypadkiem się nie zatrzyma. 

Shanks ucałował go lekko w czoło i pogładził po policzku wywołując kolejną falę płomiennych rumieńców. Uśmiechnął się tym razem szczerze i szepnął mu do ucha. 

\- Kocham cię - Powiedział cicho i poczuł jak drżenie tamtego się wzmaga. Sam odczuł wielką ulgę. Był tak szczęśliwy w tych szczupłych ramionach. Powtórzył te słowa i usłyszał delikatne pociągnięcie nosem. - Czego beczysz? - Zaśmiał się łagodnie, błądząc nosem w czarnych kosmkach i nie mogąc uwierzyć, że i jego serce bije równie szybko, co tego pisklaka. 

\- Nienawidzę cię… – wyszeptał Ace, dalej nie ukazując twarzy. Był wściekły na siebie, że się rozkleił. Był tak szczęśliwy, że nie potrafił pohamować wzruszenia - Pieprzony kłamca - Chciał zachować choć odrobinę godności, po tym, co sobą przedstawiał. 

\- Nie kłamię – Rudowłosy był bardzo poważny i trochę smutny. Odsunął go od siebie i spojrzał w zapłakaną twarz. 

\- Wcześniej kłamałeś – Czarnowłosy przetarł łzy ramieniem i patrzył naburmuszony. 

Nauczyciel pocałował go w piegowate policzki, zjeżdżając następnie do ust i musnął je delikatnie. Nie potrafił mu odpowiedzieć. To wszystko miało być dla jego dobra. Wszystko to co miał zrobić miało uchronić ich przed najgorszym scenariuszem. Teraz to już to nie miało znaczenia. Mają jeszcze tylko chwilę. Chciał ją wykorzystać w pełni. 

\- Ja też cię kocham… - Powiedział Ace śmiało, bez odwracania wzroku. Chciał w tych dwóch słowach przekazać wszystko, co czuł. Chciał, by nauczyciel też poczuł, jak bardzo mu zależy na tym wszystkim. Shanks nie mógł się już pohamować. Słowa chłopaka roztopiły wszystkie lodowe bariery ochronne, które tworzył od początku roku, odkąd tylko go poznał. 

Delikatnie, swoimi kolanami rozszerzył tamtemu nogi. Obserwował reakcje czarnowłosego, który ani na moment się nie zawahał. Łzy zniknęły z jego oczu, a zastąpiło je pożądanie. Jego wyraz twarzy był niesamowicie pociągający. Rudowłosy sięgnął ręką do jego pośladków. 

\- Przygotuję cię. Nie martw się - Powiedział jeszcze na wszelki wypadek. 

\- Nie boję się bólu - Zapewnił chłopak - Nie takiego. 

Shanks poczuł jak żal przeszywa mu serce. Pozwoli im nacieszyć się tą chwilą w pełni, zapominając o konsekwencjach. Przywarł do ciała piegowatego i znajdując to, czego szukał, wsunął palec w ciepłe wnętrze. Chłopak cicho westchnął. 

Wsuwał i wysuwał rękę tak długo, aż nie poczuł, że zrobił dla siebie wystarczająco dużo miejsca. Wiedział, że Ace bardzo próbuje się rozluźnić, ale jego ciałem wciąż wstrząsały dreszcze. Gładził go uspokajająco po szyi i całował po twarzy. Piegowaty dotykał jego torsu próbując zapamiętać każdą wypukłość i wklęsłość. Chciał nauczyć się wszystkiego na pamięć, zanim to się skończy. Chciał już być wypełniony. Chciał namacalnego dowodu ich uczuć. To wszystko wciąż wydawało mu się nierealne. 

W końcu Shanks wyjął palce. Chwytając chłopaka w pasie, uniósł go lekko i nie czekając już dłużej, wszedł w niego jednym ruchem, przyćmiony pożądaniem. Ace zagryzł wargę, przytłoczony tym uczuciem i nieznacznym bólem. 

\- Wybacz… - Rudowłosy również drżał. Było mu obłędnie dobrze. Całą siłą woli starał się jeszcze nie poruszać. 

\- Jest… dobrze… - Piegowaty oddychał szybko. Czuł dość duży dyskomfort, ale z każdą chwilą malał, zastępowany przez podniecenie. 

Shanks żeby skupić się na czymś innym, chwycił twarde przyrodzenie Ace’a i powoli zaczął nim poruszać. Chłopak zaskoczony tą pieszczotą, bardzo chętnie ją przyjął i wydając jęki przyjemności, zacisnął palce na ramionach mężczyzny, coraz bardziej się rozluźniając. 

W rytm tych ruchów, Rudowłosy zaczął również się poruszać. Całował delikatnie szyję Ace’a próbując dać mu jak najwięcej przyjemności. Po jego reakcjach mógł przypuszczać, że mu się udaje. Sam dawno tego nie robił, odkąd odkrył swoje zainteresowanie do tego chłopaka. Było mu cudownie czuć w końcu ciepło drugiego ciała. Ocierając się o jego pośladki, coraz trudniej mu było trzymać pożądanie na wodzy. 

\- Szybciej… - Wyszeptał piegowaty. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to dzieje się naprawdę. Wyobrażał sobie to wszystko wiele razy, ale żaden z nich nie był choćby odrobinę podobny do tego, co miał teraz. Ciepła dłoń Shanksa z każdym ruchem przenosiła go bardziej w cudowny świat przyjemności. Był o krok od spełnienia. Gdy tylko poczuł jak nauczyciel przyśpiesza, dysząc mu cudownie nad uchem, fala uniesienia zalała jego ciało. Jego nauczyciel. Ten, który jako jedyny wyciągał do niego pomocną dłoń, opiekował się nim, doradzał… Przemykające wspomnienia ciepłych popołudni przypieczętowały skurcze rozkoszy. Ace głośno westchnął, wpatrując się z rozszerzonymi oczami w sufit, który przysłoniły miliony małych, białych mroczków. Dłoń oplatająca jego członek ścisnęła go przyjemnie na finale. Całość spotęgowało ciepło wypełniające go od środka. 

Czując pulsowanie w dłoni, Shanks bez opamiętania już wbijał się w chłopaka dochodząc wewnątrz niego. Jęknął zachwycony. Wykonał jeszcze kilka pchnięć nim opadł bezwładnie obok na podłogę, dysząc głośno. 

Rudowłosy leżał na plecach i patrzył w ciemny już sufit, uspokajając bijące serce. Chciał napawać się jeszcze tą chwilą. Wciągał cudowny zapach chłopaka, który wywrócił jego świat do góry nogami. Ace położył się na jego klatce piersiowej, opierając na niej głowę i wsłuchiwał się w bicie jego serca, gładząc skórę na jego brzuchu. Trwali tak w ciszy, dochodząc do siebie po wcześniejszych wydarzeniach. Robiło się coraz ciemniej. Cudowne uniesienie zostawało powoli zastępowane chłodem pomieszczenia. Ich rozgrzane ciała trudniej radziły sobie z temperaturą powietrza. 

Magia chwili po cichu się ulatniała. W końcu nauczyciel się podniósł. Ace trochę zamulony, patrzył w osłupieniu jak tamten się ubiera. Zaczęło go ogarniać zmęczenie. Wpatrywał się w idealne ciało nauczyciela, które od zawsze go podniecało. Chciał jeszcze trwać w tym świecie, do którego dane im było się przenieść. Za szybko się to dla niego skończyło. 

Shanks ukucnął przy Ace’e i zarzucił mu na ramiona swoją marynarkę. Pocałował go namiętnie i przyłożył czoło do jego czoła. Piegowaty zastanawiał się, co ma znaczyć to zachowanie. 

\- Pamiętasz co mi obiecałeś? - Zapytał go rudowłosy. 

\- Tak…- Ace poczuł niepokój. Coś było nie tak. 

\- Nie próbuj mnie bronić, zrozumiano? - Powiedział i spojrzał mu w oczy z przestrachem. 

\- O co chodzi…? - Zapytał piegowaty i zamarł gdy drzwi do sali nagle się otworzyły. 

Stanął w nich ich dyrektor. Profesor Smoker. 

Za nim wkroczyło do sali dwóch nauczycieli. Darcule Mihawk i Kuzan Aokiji. 

\- Jesteśmy zawiedzeni pańską postawą panie Shanks… - Powiedział srebrnowłosy kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą. – Inaczej się pan z nami umawiał. 

\- Wykorzystałem chłopaka. Nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie - Powiedział nauczyciel nie patrząc na ucznia. 

Ace był przerażony. Zacisnął pięści na materiale. Chłód atmosfery przeszył jego kości. Nie rozumiał skąd ciało pedagogiczne tak szybko się tu znalazło. 

\- To prawda młody? - Kuzan skierował do niego pytanie. 

Ace opatulał się z całych sił otrzymaną marynarką. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co co się działo. Otworzył usta i nagle zmroziło go wspomnienie obietnicy. Szybko je odgonił. 

\- To wszystko nie… 

\- Ace! - Shanks ostro zganił chłopaka. Odwrócił się do niego i popatrzył z naganą i wściekłością. Czarnowłosy nie chciał się na to godzić. Gdyby wiedział, że tak ma się to skończyć, nigdy w życiu by na to nie przystał. Z jego oczu popłynęły słone krople. Opuścił głowę. Uświadomił sobie, że to przedstawienie miało go uchronić przed wydaleniem ze szkoły. Shanks próbuje go ochronić. Ta beznadziejna obietnica ma być karą za jego chciwość. 

_Nie zawiedź mnie tym razem_. Obijało się w jego głowie. 

Łzy płynęły strumieniem z jego oczu. Kręcił głową na znak, że nie godzi się z tym wszystkim. 

\- Portgas! - Krzyknął jeszcze raz nauczyciel, coraz bardziej zdenerwowany i zalękniony. 

Chłopak pochylił się do przodu i oparł czoło o zimną podłogę. 

Obiecał. Wiedział, że obiecał, ale nie potrafił. 

Miał ochotę umrzeć. Wiedział, że to jest dla jego dobra, ale srał na to. Woli wsiąść całą winę na siebie. 

_Nie zawiedź mnie tym razem._

Zrobiło mu się słabo gdy otworzył usta. 

\- Nie… - Wymówił ledwie powstrzymując mdłości. – To nie prawda… - Po tych słowach poczuł ulgę ale jednocześnie miał ochotę odgryźć sobie język - Też tego chciałem… 

Usłyszał pełne napięcia milczenie. Zawiedziony wzrok Shanksa wypalał mu dziurę w skórze. Mimo wszystko Ace nie mógł mu darować tego, co kazał mu obiecać. Nie liczyło się teraz dla niego nic po za tym, co wyznali sobie wcześniej. Jeśli mają cierpieć i odpowiadać za to, to tylko oboje. 

\- Ale się porobiło… - Powiedział Smoker drapiąc się po karku i pokazał Rudowłosemu drzwi - Na dole czekają na ciebie funkcjonariusze i radiowóz, a z tobą młody zaraz sobie jeszcze porozmawiamy…   


Obraz zaczął się zamazywać. 

Wszystko rozpłynęło się we mgle umysłowych wyobrażeń. 

Ace i Shanks stali dalej ubrani w klasie, w której wciąż błąkały się smugi zachodzącego słońca. 

Dłoń nauczyciela nie puściła chłodnej klamki. 

Ciało nie odwróciło się do ucznia każąc mu ściągać z siebie ubrania. 

Rudowłosy westchnął i otworzył oczy. 

Uśmiechnął się jeszcze do swoich wcześniejszych myśli. 

Tak właśnie by się potoczyły wydarzenia, jeśli pozwoliłby sobie na egoizm. 

Ile by dał by móc chwycić to skrzywdzone młode ciało w ramiona. By móc zrobić z nim to wszystko, na co miał ochotę. 

Wiedział jaki obrót przybrałyby sprawy, gdyby pozwolił swoim żądzom pokazać światło dzienne. Żaden głupiec nie postąpiłby tak nieodpowiedzialnie. Zwłaszcza, że wiedział, kto czeka za ścianą i dlaczego. Ich relacje zwróciły uwagę niejednej persony w szkole. Teraz mają jeszcze szansę, żeby to zmienić. Jeśli chcą być szczęśliwi, muszą być cierpliwi. 

Odwrócił się do Ace’a i wyciągnął z marynarki długopis. Podczas pisania zaczął mówić. 

\- Posłuchaj… Wiem, że to dla Ciebie trudne, ale nasze spotkania nie są już możliwe. Tak jak powiedziałem wcześniej, udam, że nic nie słyszałem. Dla twojego dobra. Do tego… 

Nie przerywając wywodu nabazgrał szybko kilka słów na wyrwanej z notatek kartce i podał ją zaskoczonemu chłopakowi. 

_Nie jesteśmy sami. Odchodząc, ratuję nasze tyłki. Chcesz znać moje uczucia? Będę czekać na ciebie, aż skończysz szkołę._

Ace czytając te słowa, prawie wypuścił papier z rąk. Nie słuchał już co mówił do niego rudowłosy. Spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na nauczyciela, który nie przerywając mówić złożył szybko, pomiędzy wersami, przelotny pocałunek na jego czole. Ruszył do drzwi unosząc rękę w geście pożegnania i wypowiedział kilka nic nieznaczących fałszywych słów. 

\- Tylko spróbuj zdechnąć do tego czasu, stary pryku… - Wyszeptał za nim Ace zalewając się łzami. Jednak pod ramionami zakrywającymi twarz, pojawił się uśmiech pełen nadziei. Z całej siły zgniótł kartkę w dłoni czując jak żal i szczęście rozpierają jego ciało. 

Shanks zagryzł wargę z rozbawienia i wzruszenia. Opuścił salę z ciężkim sercem, mając nadzieję, że rzeczywiście tego dożyje.

… 

Mihawk przyglądał się przyjacielowi. Myślał, że będzie musiał go jakoś pocieszać po tym wszystkim jak go odbierali przygnębionego ze szkoły. Teraz dziwił go uśmiech na tej rozpromienionej twarzy. Zwłaszcza, że zaraz miał przyjechać pociąg. 

\- Przyznaj, nie zrobiłeś wszystkiego tak, jak się umawialiśmy? - Zapytał Rudowłosego. 

Shanks odwrócił twarz udając, że nie usłyszał i wyszczerzył się do siebie jeszcze bardziej. 

\- Czemu mnie to nie dziwi…? - Westchnął Sokolooki przewidując taką reakcje. (Tytuł zasłużony. Nie ma to jak przyłapać w sumie, w całej swojej karierze stu ściągających na testach uczniów xD) – Bierzesz życie zbyt lekko. 

\- Nie martw się, chłopak nie powinien sprawiać problemów - Rudowłosy spojrzał w niebo. 

\- Obyś miał rację… - Powiedział czarnowłosy i podniósł się gdy megafony oznajmiły wjazd pociągu na peron - To co? Do następnego? 

Panowie zebrali się z ławki i uścisnęli serdecznie. 

\- Nie wywijaj tam kolejnych głupot - Mihawk poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu. 

\- Starczy mi jak na razie za wszystkie czasy - uspokoił go Shanks i chwytając walizki, wskoczył do wagonu. Nim zamknął drzwi, wlepił wzrok w coś,co stało za jego przyjacielem. 

Mihawk obrócił się i zamarł. 

Czarnowłosy, piegowaty chłopak, odrapany od stóp do głów, mając we włosach kilka liści, wskoczył na peron i dyszał ciężko. Wskazał oskarżycielsko palcem na Shanksa. 

\- TY! - Wrzasnął na cały peron - Masz na mnie czekać, jak obiecałeś! - Spojrzał cały purpurowy na zszokowanego Rudowłosego. 

\- Kto mu wypaplał, że dzisiaj wyjeżdżam…? - Shanks mruknął do siebie i przejechał dłonią po twarzy - Nie powinieneś być w szkole i zakuwać?! - Odkrzyknął mu wymachując pięścią - Z tego co wiem to długa droga przed tobą! 

Pociąg powoli ruszał. 

\- O to się nie martw stary cepie! – Ace biegł wzdłuż torów. 

\- Bez piątek na świadectwie nie chcę cię widzieć bachorze! - Shanks pokazał młodemu język. 

\- Żebyś się nie zdziwił! – Piegowaty dotarł do końca barierek. 

Dopóki siebie słyszeli, wykrzykiwali w swoją stronę wszelkiego rodzaju przekleństwa. Mihawk patrzył oniemiały na tą scenę. Uśmiechnął się tylko pod nosem i już miał odejść gdy zobaczył przy sobie dyrektora. 

\- Smoker…? Co Ty…? - Z przerażeniem patrzył na Ace’a i na swojego szefa. 

\- Spoko, podwiozłem grzdyla. Strasznie się rzucał. Chyba na to też możemy przymknąć oko?

Mihawk wytrzeszczył oczy. Pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Zdecydowanie mają dziwne grono pedagogiczne. 

Czekali długo, zanim łzy Acea na dobre wyschły i nim odkleił się od metalowych prętów patrząc w punkt, gdzie pociąg już dawno zniknął.


End file.
